


That Makes Both of Us Ugly, I Guess

by murderousCroww



Series: erisol oneshots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, POV Second Person, eridan and sollux are mutants, i LOVE mutant sol and eridan, i wish they kissed, im implying that eridan is touch starved, second person past tense is weird, sollux has four arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCroww/pseuds/murderousCroww
Summary: Sollux Captor is determined to feel Eridan's facial fins. What he doesn't know is that Eridan isn't as perfect as he wants people to believe.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: erisol oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053296
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	That Makes Both of Us Ugly, I Guess

You were well aware that Sollux was some sort of pissblood mutant. You were also aware that he seemed to have a knack for things in twos and duality in general. However, you were not expecting him to have two sets of arms. 

It definitely freaked you out the first time you saw him in the game. You got over it quick, however, you weren’t going to let that freak get inside your head. So you played the game and did everything you could do to get your mind off of Sollux, but he kept creeping into your thoughts like a ghost that won’t let go. It was all pure curiosity anyways, you wondered what his skeletal structure looked like and if having four arms gave him an advantage in hand to hand combat. I mean, who are you kidding, Sollux is a twig, but four is better than two, right? 

The thoughts only seemed to persist once you and your eleven “friends” took up shelter on the meteor. Being in the same room did not help your morbid curiosity and seeing him talk to Feferi like that made your stomach twist uncomfortably. You could tell that he was studying you too; his eyes far too focused on your facial fins than your eyes when you were talking to him. You could practically _hear_ how the gears in his head turned when your fins would snap against your head in anger or how your gills would flush and flare when you were embarrassed. You noticed things too, though. You noted that he has a forked tongue and two sets of fangs (which were probably the cause of his ugly lisp). You learned to read the expression in his eyes even if they just looked empty and vast at first glance. You knew exactly which buttons to push, you learned the hard way what was too far for the both of you. You swear you could have a pretty good kismesistude if he hated you like that, but he doesn’t. 

One time Sollux cornered you in a room deep within the meteor and asked to touch your facial fins. 

“Are you fuckin’ insane? Why would I _ever_ let you get your grubby lowblood paws on my delicate seadweller bits?” You had hissed in reply, “Plus why can’t you just ask Fef this? I’m sure she’d be _soooo_ down with you touching her.” 

“Don’t be fucking gross, ED and I’ve _already_ touched them, idiot. FF’s fins are frilly and soft and delicate, yours look different though. I’m curious.” Sollux crossed one set of his arms over his chest, unamused. The other set laid still at his sides. 

“Right, okay, but that doesn’t answer my question. Why the fuck should I trust you?” 

Sollux shrugged and took a step towards you, “You have nothing to lose.”

“I could lose a fuckin facial fin!” You huffed. You knew Sol could be pretty fucking stubborn when he wanted to be. You also noted that, without your gun and with his psionics, he could easily overpower you. What’s a bigger hit to your ego, going willingly or losing to someone whos almost at the complete opposite end of the hemospectrum? You take a deep breath and mutter a “fine” through clenched teeth. Sollux smirked at you, and you wanted to punch that stupid grin off his face. 

Sollux took a step towards you. One pair of hands settled on your hips to keep you from running away, the other pair cupped your face. His face was so close to yours that you can feel his hot breath on your cheek, it sent a shiver down your spine. You noted that he has a splash of yellow freckles across his nose and cheeks, which is weird because you thought only seadwellers had freckles. One of the hands on your face slowly moved to your facial fins and you took a deep breath in, expecting the worst. Sollux cupped the fin with his hand and gently stroked the harder cartilage part with his thumb, you shivered involuntarily which only spurred him on. He moved to brush his fingers against the delicate webbing and you let out a shaky breath, he pinched some of the webbing in between his thumb and forefinger and you gasped. Sollux snickered and you glared at him. 

“Are you done?” You asked. Your foot tapped against the concrete floor impatiently. You were well aware that your cheeks were flushing slightly violet. Sollux just shook his head. 

“You have moles on your face.” He noted, attention now turned to the violet dots that litter your face and fins. 

“It’s... it’s a mutation.”

Sollux raised one of his eyebrows and you shifted under is gaze. 

“They’re bioluminescent spots, technically. They’ll grow as I get older.” 

“What and like, take over your whole face?” 

“More like my whole body.” 

You hate this. You hate this oh so much, you hate that you’re telling Sollux about this. The first person besides Feferi who’s been close enough to see your spots is Sollux fucking Captor. You were about to finally put up a fight when Sollux starts to unravel your scarf. You flinched and caught his wrists in your hands, claws almost piercing his skin. 

“What the FUCK do you think you’re doing, Sol?” You growled at him, voice low and dangerous. Sollux persisted even with your claws drawing his honey-coloured blood from his wrists. Soon your scarf was discarded and Sollux watched with morbid curiosity as your gills fluttered angrily. The hands on your hips gripped tighter as Sollux ran his fingers over your gills. When he reached the particularly big spot on your neck his hand freezes.

“This another one of your spots?”

“Yeah, that’s what they’ll all look like eventually.” 

Sollux’s eyes met yours briefly, “Looks more like a barnacle.”

“I know.”

“It’s ugly.” 

You sigh, “I know.” 

Sollux smirked again, but it’s different this time. Softer, more playful. 

“I guess we’re both freaks, huh.” 

You couldn’t help smiling back at him, just a little. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a drawing over on my twitter of what eridan's spots look like [(here)](https://twitter.com/murderousCroww/status/1261714066982264834)  
> edit 1/29/21: hey made some pesterquest sprite edits with eridan and sollux's mutations, you can find that [(here)](https://twitter.com/murderousCroww/status/1355351767249252353)! thanks for all this love on this fic btw <3!


End file.
